1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved valve for control of fluid flow, and particularly relates to an improved fuel valve particularly designed and adapted for use on a motorcycle. That is, the present fuel valve provides for mounting of the valve to a motorcycle fuel tank, and allows a user of the motorcycle to choose among three operative positions for the fuel valve. One operative position is a “closed” position, in which fuel flow from the fuel tank is prevented. A second operative position for the fuel valve is an “on” position, in which fuel is allows to flow from the fuel tank so long as the fuel level in the tank is above a certain level. Finally, the improved fuel valve also provides for a “reserve” operative position, in which fuel is allowed to flow from the very bottom of the tank.
2. Related Technology
Motorcycles generally use a fuel valve or fuel petcock to control flow of fuel from a fuel tank to a carburetor or fuel injection system. A number of motorcycle manufactures have and continue to use a manually operated fuel valves that are controlled by the riders of the motorcycles. The fuel valves typically have three settings: open fuel flow, reserve fuel flow, and closed. Typically, when the fuel falls to a certain level in the fuel tank, then the engine of the motorcycle will start to sputter and the rider will switch over to the reserve fuel setting. When the rider stops he or she would move the valve setting to closed.
Although fuel valve systems such as that described above have a distinct advantage over more complicated systems because of their simplicity they also have a number of problems. Typically, they are positioned on the bottom of the fuel tank. The actual position depends on the configuration of the motorcycle. In fact even with the same manufacturer the position of the fuel valve may vary from model to model. Given current designs of these fuel valves, depending on the position of the valve on the fuel tank, its configuration will also vary. This variation in the design and configuration of the fuel valves requires the stocking of many fuel valves of various configurations depending on the position the valve will be placed at the bottom of the tank. Some fuel valves have to be placed on the bottom right side at the front or back of the tank, some are placed on the bottom left side at the bottom left side, etc.
Thus, both motorcycle manufacturers and motorcycle shops have to deal with a number of different fuel valve configurations in order to have the proper valve available. It follows that there is a need for a fuel valve with a single configuration that can be used at any position at the bottom of a fuel tank. Additionally, the fuel valve must have a simple and straight forward configuration that does not significantly affect operating efficiency.
More particularly, a number of conventional fuel valves, or fuel petcocks, are known and used on motorcycles. One type of conventional fuel valve that is used on motorcycles includes a body defining a pair of ports, one opening from the bottom of the fuel tank, and the other communicating from the top of a standpipe extending a short distance upwardly from the bottom of the fuel tank. These ports open on a flat circular surface of the body, and a circular elastomeric sealing member is pressed into sealing association with this flat circular surface, and defines ports aligning with the ports of the body. A valving member is movably carried by the valve body, and is pressed against the elastomeric member. This valving member defines passages communicating one or the other of the ports with an outlet passage, depending upon the rotational orientation of the valving member.
A common deficiency of such conventional fuel valves or fuel petcocks for motorcycles is that they are designed and assembled in such a way that the internal components, including sealing members, such as O-rings, for example, cannot be accessed for replacement. That is, many such valves are composed of housing portions that are swaged or riveted together, and which are damaged or destroyed by any attempt at disassembly. Consequently, when an owner of a motorcycle using such a conventional valve experiences leakage of the valve, the entire conventional valve must be thrown away and replaced by a new valve, causing considerable expense for the owner.